


2030

by RevoHale



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Elections, Fluff, I know nothing about politics, M/M, More characters to come, Politics, Slow Burn, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevoHale/pseuds/RevoHale
Summary: Jared runs for Congress. He asks Richard to manage his campaign.Post-documentary (10 years later).
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, I want to thank you guys for coming in and doing this. It’s been quite a journey.” The director of the Pied Piper documentary project was shaking hands with the guys, his crew packing up at the incubator. Big Head still was tossing the always blue ball, consumed in his own world. “I think we’ve definitely got all the footage we need, so it should be a few weeks until we’re done, then we’ll let you all know when we put it up on Hulu.”

Richard was nodding very curtly, respectful. Jared instantly recognized him detaching himself from the situation. It may not have been clear to everyone else, but Jared was no fool. Richard didn’t want to do this project, it was part of the plan. The plan to continue to pretend that Pied Piper was a total disaster, Richard had to keep pretending for the sake of the secret. Jared, however, didn’t mind. Documenting the history of the company would only help their cause, and it was kind of fun to be interviewed. But he also kind of _needed_ this documentary. He had bigger plans, for what felt for the first time in years. He hadn’t told anyone else yet, except a few close confidants at the nursing home. For the first time in ten years, he was utterly sure of what he was doing, and he knew it was right. 

As cables were wound and microphones removed, everyone began moving out of the old incubator, and Jared knew that this was his moment. “Hey Richard, can I talk to you for a second?” 

Richard stopped, eyes still squinting from the sun as he turned to face Jared. Ten years had really done a number on Richard. Or maybe, not time, but circumstances. The stress of losing his company, losing everything, entirely shattered Richard’s face, and it took ten years for all the pieces to reassemble, like a glued-together vase. Jared kind of thought he always looked pained, constantly suspended in some form of misery. Eight years ago, he had personally driven Richard to and from the Palo Alto Psychiatric Center everyday, trying to help ease his permanent state of sadness. It helped minimally.

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?” Richard jammed his hands into his pockets. Jared swallowed. 

“You remember that I used to work for Nancy Pelosi, right?” Jared started. 

“Yeah. That was like. Forever ago.” Richard nodded.

“Well, she actually called me the other day,” Richard’s eyebrows cocked in surprise. Jared continued, “she and I got to talking about things and I’ve decided,” he took a deep breath, “I want to run for Congress.” 

Richard didn’t say anything at first. He was processing what Jared had said, trying to imagine Jared in a tie everyday, calling the shots. _What the fuck_ , Richard thought, but said, “wow. That’s cool, man.” 

But Jared wasn’t done yet. “Well Richard, I wanted to tell you because, I think, and only if you wanted to, but I’d really like to have you as a campaign manager.” 

Richard thought for a good minute. _Ten years really does change everything, even Jared._ He never imagined that one day, the possibility he’d work for Jared, nurture his ideas and actions instead of vice versa. But Pied Piper had come and gone, and clearly, the “vice versa” didn’t work very well. And Richard hadn’t particularly been discreet about hating his position at Stanford, only taking it because Big Head was the only person in the whole damn country who would hire him. It was a cruel joke, pioneering lectures on an ethical handbook that Richard worked so hard to discredit years ago. Did he hate his job? Nearly. Would he leave for some shot-in-the-dark-shitshow in a field he knew nothing about? Fuck yes. 

“Jared, I really am honored,” Jared smiled at his words, “but, why me?” Richard watched as the rest of the crew peeled out of the suburb, an entourage of hybrids following the equipment van. They were the last two there. 

“Richard, I’d be honored to have you. I’m a perennial that has been living in a cardboard pot my whole career, and you’re a terra cotta vase, and I can finally stretch out my roots.” Jared explained earnestly. Richard was a little weirded out by being compared to a pot. But he remembered how popular Jared was when it came to interviews, and how reliable he was for any meeting, anytime. Not to mention, it was pretty damn hard to hate Jared. With his diverse experience and strange, humble, lovable personality, Richard found himself _believing_ in Jared on the spot, which he didn’t expect. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in.” Richard shrugged, a tight-lipped smile forced onto his face. He braced himself for Jared’s affection, and rightly so. 

“Oh, _Richard,_ ” he smiled, pulling his friend into a hug. “Thank you.” He pulled back, and the pair made eye contact, rooted in such deep feeling, like when they decided Pied Piper was a sinking ship. “I’ve already started leasing this quaint little office space on Park Road, it’s all so exciting,” Jared smiled. 

“Just. Whatever I can do. I’ll do it.” Richard didn’t want to drag out the moment any longer, eager to send in his resignation from being an _ethics professor_ and ready to go back to the lifestyle he’d secretly grown to love - the uncertainty, long hours, the need to be two steps ahead of the rest - it was what he was best at. 

“Obviously, I can’t pay you what Stanford did,” Jared wrung his hands nervously, “but it’ll be livable, at least…” he trailed off. 

“Dude, it’s not about the money anymore. Don’t worry about it.” Richard tightly smiled. “But um, I’ve gotta go. You know. Resign and stuff. Big Head will understand for sure.”

“Oh, I hope so. I’ll email you the rest of the details, Richard. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon, I guess,” he waved. Richard turned away and walked to his car, still trying to picture himself working for Jared, not just Jared, Politician Jared. Ten years ago, the whole thing would’ve seemed way out of character for both of them, but things had changed, and Richard was nowhere near the same person he was then. His mind flashed to the Hooli-Con hijack. He had no idea how he’d even manifested the guts to do something that ballsy - nowadays he got nervous saying “excuse me” when someone was in his way at the grocery store. But, he also remembered, there was a reason Jared had been his COO. He was smart, a great speaker, and seemed to have a solution for any stupid situation Richard had gotten his company into. The 18th Congressional District of California would be fools to pass up on Jared. 

_Yeah_ , Richard thought. _This is right_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was out of the country for a little so here’s ch 2. Not a whole lot happening ig.

Jared wasn’t worried about how the documentary would affect his campaign, mostly. He was more concerned with the details. How he would announce his campaign, the fine details, articulating his stance on every issue that the valley cared about, fundraising, making a name for himself beyond his admittedly bad _(sorry, Richard)_ previous position. 

In fact, the pair had been drunk on hard cider only two nights into working on Jared’s campaign when they’d articulated a few slogans - including “Get It Dunn” and “Dude I’m so fucking tired, are we Dunn yet?” Jared tried not to get his hopes up about getting closer to Richard again, but it was hard not to.

He was struggling with that idea at the very moment, watching Richard across the table string together - not just a website - but an AI JaredBot that would effectively chat with potential website users. Jared has mentioned it wasn’t necessary, but Richard was insistent, claiming it was “no big deal”. And even with the added distortion of age, Jared was watching the same Richard, hunched over at his computer, that he’d developed feelings for years ago. Admittedly, Jared was having a hard time focusing.

He chewed his lip, thinking of a plan of action. Money was raised, enough to establish him as a candidate. He would name Richard as the treasurer, as well as head of fundraising...for now, god knows Richard wouldn’t fare well as a fundraising committee chair. He was thinking of announcing his campaign at the Palo Alto Senior Citizen Center, but he needed to wait until the incumbent representative announced her retirement. He wanted to run that past Richard, too. That was a bit of secret information Nancy had shared with him - she had the dirt on who was and wasn’t retiring, and had encouraged Jared to run (and begin organizing his campaign quietly). There was a lot to do, and Jared was maybe a little too optimistic, eyeing Richard across the table. 

“...Why?” Richard asked, blinking, as if to process the idea Jared had just pitched him, his idea for the campaign launch. 

“A lot of my initial donations came from there, Richard. I think that the elderly are my biggest support system.” 

Richard ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “I, I guess that’s okay, but what about coverage? Do you want to invite press? Or schedule later interviews?” It felt weird to be the behind-the-scenes guy, for a change, not the head of a steadfast tech company, or in front of a lecture hall, but Richard found himself adjusting quickly. Jared was also surprised by this transition days earlier, eyes boggling when Richard had offered his own house as temporary campaign headquarters. Jared had indulged and took him up on the offer. 

Richard continued, “I was thinking, and. I think a tech blog would be smart. Along with, you know, more “legitimate” press. That way you could talk a little about the documentary. And the campaign. And you know. Why people should trust you after being on the frontlines of my, uh, clusterfuck.” He pressed his lips together tightly, nodding. 

Jared closed his eyes for a second, savoring the fact that someone else was thinking of the nitty-gritty for once. “I’ll have to address you, too. People will want to know why I wanted you versus like, someone with an actual background in this area.” 

“And the best place to do that would be a tech blog,” Richard nodded. When he’d gone home from Jared’s two nights ago - still drunk - he’d began a journal, tracking everything that needed to be done in time for Jared’s campaign. It felt good to be needed, as a part of a more grand scheme, not sitting wistfully during his office hours, waiting to feel important again. He still felt weird that he was running Jared’s campaign, of all people, but it was a step above how he felt before. However, he felt selfish too, really only taking the job for his desire to be doing something new, something that wasn’t teaching. He still wasn’t sure he was entirely in it for Jared. But after breaking down some of Jared’s goals and views this morning, he felt better. 

Within the hour it was settled, Jared would wait a week until the incumbent announced retirement, then make his announcement at the senior citizen center, among friends (Richard rolled his eyes at that), with a tech blogger and local newspaper invited. Then, Richard would launch the site and social media, and they’d start planning and booking events. Richard was already exhausted thinking about the meetings and events they’d have to go, smiling and talking. And the fact that he'd have to speak on behalf of Jared? Not the most promising. Richard still wasn’t completely sure why Jared wanted him to manage his campaign, but he didn’t dwell on it. Besides, JaredBot was turning out great so far, which Richard was genuinely proud of. 

Richard had gone to the kitchen to make them some coffee when he came back to a stressed looking Jared, shoulders hunched more than usual over his laptop, brows furrowed in worried-concentration. 

“Something wrong?” He asked, coming around to peek at Jared’s screen. As it turned out, within the mere minutes it took to brew a pot of coffee, the incumbent retired. The article on Jared’s laptop covered the story, as well as “potential candidates” for the upcoming election. 

“Richard, look.” He clicked to another tab, displaying _fucking Ed Chambers’_ campaign site, of all people. 

“Oh, already? Fuck that guy, what does he know about politics?” Richard groaned, remembering how a simple promotion and a bro attitude had forced Monica and Laurie from Raviga. “I guess we probably owe Monica a call, anyway.” 

They continued to dissect Ed’s site, jotting down potentially controversial and flawed points in his stances, as well as Richard marking himself down as “interested” for one of Ed’s events on Facebook. By the time the sun set, Jared decided it was time to interrogate Monica on what she knew. 

“Monica? How are you?” Jared started politely, using speakerphone so Richard could hear. 

“Cut the shit Jared. I know what you’re up to.” Both boys on the other end went silent, pretending they didn’t know she worked for the NSA. But, both thought, the gig was basically up. 

“So you’ve seen ah, Ed’s thing.” Richard said, “what do...we do...about him?” 

“Well, I’m not the one running for Congress, Richard. You need to launch your campaign ASAP if you want to make a name for yourself beyond the “lost genius” act you’ve been faking.” 

Jared blinked. “Monica...Richard isn’t running for Congress. I am.” 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry Jared. Wrong of me to assume. That makes a lot more sense now...” she trailed off. “But if there’s one area Ed will definitely dominate, its fundraising. You need to hit the ground running - oh, and, he can be really convincing. Also no offense Jared, he’s still really charming.” 

It was Richard’s turn to blink. _Jared was charming,_ he thought. He still looked fairly young, maybe a little more gaunt, if possible, but in no way less charming than Ed. Richard thought he looked professional, prince-like, even. 

“Um, thanks? I think that helps. I’ve gotta go,” Jared hung up. “Am I really that ugly?” He thought aloud. 

“Uh, not by any political standards. If anything, you’ll be like. Paul Ryan. Compared to the rest of Congress.” 

Jared stared at him quizzically. “I think I’m going to call it a day,” he mumbled trance-like, packing up his things. 

As Jared quietly left the house, Richard groaned. He fucked up _again._ He really wanted this shit to work for Jared - he deserved it. But there was no way Jared would even last to primaries with Richard managing. He didn’t understand why Jared would appoint a perpetual fuck-up such as himself to such a delicate position. 

Richard ran a hand through his curls, looking at the mess of the table. They had a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of me not sleeping because coffee and not being able to relax on winter break. It do be that way. At least I'm writing again. Hopefully I'll get this done before next semester cuz I have a lot o ideas for this and I want to bang em out before I get stupid busy again.


End file.
